


Kaliwa Kanan

by weewoooong



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Onghwang, Short One Shot
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weewoooong/pseuds/weewoooong
Summary: Paano nga ba pag buong Wanna One ang iyong CAT officers? Paano kung si Ong Seongwu lang naman ang iyong Corps S3 na gagabay sa training mo?
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Kaliwa Kanan

**Author's Note:**

> isang onghwang one shot fic pero pigilan nyo kong gawing malakihang fic to

Tinipon ni Cadet Colonel Jisung (Corps Commander) ang kanyang mga CAT officers, present sila Cadet Lt. Colonel Sungwoon (Corps Executive Officer), Jaehwan (Corps S1), at Daniel (Corps S4) at ang mga Cadet Captain na sina Jihoon, Woojin at Baejin (commanders ng A-Coy, B-Coy at C-Coy), nasa court na din sina Cadet 1st Lieutenant Daehwi at Kuanlin.

Habang nahati ang grupo sa Corps department(hyung line) at Company department(maknae line), lahat ay isinantabi muna ang pagiging pormal at nagcatch up sa kanilang mga kaibigan habang wala pa si Cdt. Lt. Col. Seongwu(Corps S3) na mamumuno ng training o meeting.

Lahat ay busy magkwentuhan nang

"Panawagan sa pagtitipoooooooooon.", lahat sila ay napalunok at ang Sungwoon at Jisung ay nagtinginan sa paligid kung andun na si Cdt. Lt. Col. Minhyun(Corps S2).

Tama nga sila, andun na si Corps S3, at mukhang hindi maganda ang araw. Lahat sila ay naghahadaling pumila ayon sa kanilang rango at ang space sana ni Corps S2 Minhyun ay pinunan na lang ni Corps S4 Daniel dahil wala sya.

Ang awkward lang tingnan ng pila ng hyung line dahil habang dinidiretso nila ang pila, ang kaliwang kamay ay ipapatong sa balikat ng katabi para pumantay ang linya. Nagshape na pa-V ang pila o braso mula kay Jisung hanggang kay Sungwoon hanggang kay Jaehwan.

"Walo. Siyam. Sampu.", bilang ni Ong.

"All of you, take my command. 3 weeks push ups (3x7days= 21 push ups). Na!", Sigaw ni Ong sa hanay ng mga CAT officers.

Lahat ay napa-Ha? ang mukha pero sinunod pa din nila ang officer in command.

"1 sir, 2 sir, 3 sir. . .", sabay sabay ang siyam na officers sa pagpush up.

"Ano ha? Nagpatipon-tipon kayo para ipakita sa mga COCCs ang magiging training nila at ipakilala kayong officers pero ano chikahan lang kayo sa gilid? Kay babagal nyo pa magsipila. At isa, dalawa. . .siyam, kulang pa kayo ng isa.", nanenermon si Ong habang nagpupush up ang mga officers na narinig naman ni Corps S2 Minhyun papunta sa kanila.

". . .20 sir. 21 sir." sabay-sabay silang tumayo at nagpagpag ng kamay bago umayos ulit ng pila. At namumula na ang iba sa kanila, lalo si Daehwi at Jisung na hindi naman palaexercise.

"Corps Commander, angat.", Utos ni Ong at sinunod naman ni Jisung at umangat sya sa pila, senyales na kakausapin sya ni Corps S3 Ong.

"Nasan na si Corps S2? Anong oras natin ito masisimulan?", tanong ni Ong.

"May practice daw sa speech choir para sa English week. Pero malapit na sya dumating.", sagot ni Jisung na hindi masabing nasa likuran na ni Ong si Minhyun dahil baka magkagulatan pa ang dalawa.

Nang biglang, sinundot ni Minhyun ang tagiliran ni Ong at binulaga si Ong na talaga namang napakislot si Ong sa pagkakatindig nya sa pwesto dahil kumpirmadong nakiliti sya. Natawa ang mga officers maski si Minhyun pero di nila inaasahan ang sumunod na nangyari.

"Lahat ng tumawa, angat! Corps S2! All of you, 5 weeks push uuuup!", sigaw ni Ong na napadabog na parang baby si Jihoon at Sungwoon.

"All of you, 6 weeks push up. Na!", lahat sila ay humingang malalim at sabay- sabay na nagpush up.

"1 sir. 2 sir. 3 sir. 4 sir. . .", lahat ay walang gana na magbilang ngunit si Minhyun ay ngiting-ngiti at ganadong-ganado pa sa pagbibilang.


End file.
